As an example of conventional electronic components, a multilayer chip inductor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-358016 is known. In the multilayer chip inductor, coil patterns are connected to be formed into a coil having a spiral shape. The spiral coil includes some pairs of coil patterns having an identical shape and connected in parallel. Thereby, in the multilayer chip inductor, the DC resistance value of the coil is reduced.
In the multilayer chip inductor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-358016, since the coil includes some pairs of coil patterns having an identical shape and connected in parallel, the DC resistance value of the coil can be reduced. However, this structure requires a larger number of insulating layers, thereby increasing the height (dimension in the stacking direction) of the multilayer chip inductor.